A Thousand Years
by silverbellbaby
Summary: After going thru a bad breakup with Tyler, Caroline vows to stay away from relationships. But will that change when Klaus comes back & admits he's in love with her & wants her back? He's always said he'd never change who he is for anyone. But will he finally decide to change for her? Will she choose him or the ex who comes back to town to claim her again? More info inside. R&R.
1. Chapter 1

**Title: A Thousand Years**

**Artist: Inspired by the singer Christina Perri**

**Characters: Klaus/Caroline/Tyler/Elena/Rebekah/Elijah**

**Summary: After going thru a bad breakup with Tyler, Caroline vows to stay away from relationships. But will that change when Klaus comes back &amp; admits he's in love with her &amp; wants her back? He's always said he'd never change who he is for anyone. But will he finally decide to change for her? Will she choose him or the ex who comes back to town to claim her again? More info inside. R&amp;R.**

**A/N: This is my first time writing for 'Klaroline' on Vampire Diaries. A friend of mine told me she is a fan of 'Klaroline' so I thought I'd try writing a story on the 'couple' but I'm adding Tyler into it to create drama. Every story needs drama, right? LOL. I will be adding some characters when needed, but the main characters are shown at the top of the page. Tyler is still Caroline's ex on the show and in this story, but he won't be shown in every chapter unless needed. I know Klaus is no longer on the show, technically, but to be honest, I'm not too happy with the direction the writers are taking Klaus/Tyler/Caroline, so I will be putting my own spin on how I think it should go. Another thing you should know: even though on 'The Originals' Hayley is pregnant with Klaus' child, it won't be in my story. Meaning, there will be no Hayley, no baby. I realize not everyone will like this story, but I'm hoping you will at least give it a chance because who knows? You may end up liking it. I apologize in advance if I don't write the characters of Klaus &amp; Rebekah very well. I have watched VD since the beginning, but it doesn't mean I'm an expert on every character's history. I don't watch TO, so I have asked my friend who enjoys 'Klaroline' for her help on information pertaining to the shows' past. I have a beta for this story as well as my other VD stories and I plan on having her proofread/correct any errors before I post each update. Any mistakes you see are on me, NOT my beta or my friend who enjoys the two shows. Here is my schedule for posting that I'm hoping to keep and it's the same way for my other VD stories and my Twilight story, which is I will try post a new chapter every couple of weeks (probably every 3 weeks). The reason for that is so I have time to write the updates and for my beta to read them and offer her opinions as well as if I have to make any changes. I realize this may make some of you frustrated, but please keep in mind that when you have other stories going on at once (as you can see on my profile page), it takes time to write &amp; type the updates. At least that's how I do it. I have lots of ideas in my head regarding this story, but it's a matter of writing them into chapters. As for the story, unless I need to make any changes to fit my story, most of what happened so far on the show stays. But if I had a chance to write for the characters, this is how I would do it. If you ever have any questions or concerns, please feel free to send them my way. I love getting reviews as I appreciate knowing what you like/dislike about the story. I accept constructive criticism but I ask that you be respectful about it. No writer is perfect as we all make mistakes. If any of your questions/concerns pertain to future storylines, I will let you know. This story is for your enjoyment as well as one of my friends who personally likes 'Klaroline'. I hope you like the outcome. I don't own VD, but do the plot.**

**This is a AH Klaroline/Tyler story. I am planning on using the show's history for the characters, but I will not be bringing the violent actions surrounding them. This story will be about supernatural creatures dealing with real human hang ups that attach themselves in relationships. As for my writing style, you will notice it's different than other stories on this site. Before you ask me to write a different way or complain about it, please know that this is how I write. If you have any questions or if a scene is confusing, please ask me and I will happily explain it. I would rather you ask me than be confused during the story and be frustrated and walk away. Thank you for listening and sorry for the long A/N.**

*****History of my Story*****

**Caroline Forbes thought she had the perfect life. A great loving boyfriend, fantastic friends, Whitmore College she enjoys going to, and a caring mother. She didn't think it could get any better. But that all changed when the love of her life decided that revenge against a former enemy was more important than being with her. Her world and her heart was shattered, especially when she pleaded with Tyler Lockwood to choose her, but he admitted to her that his need for revenge against an enemy was more important than staying in Mystic Falls and continuing a relationship with his girlfriend. It's not that he didn't love her because Tyler did. He loved Caroline more than anything. But ever since Klaus not only kept him from being with Caroline for what felt like an eternity, but also turned him into a vampire/wolf like he was and hurt everyone he cared about, including drowning Tyler's mother, Tyler vowed to seek revenge. He didn't really have anything against Klaus, but the day he showed his true colors and not showing any remorse about it, Tyler couldn't take it anymore. Sure, Klaus made the ultimate sacrifice in the end by giving Caroline a graduation present she wanted most in the world, which was allowing Tyler to return to Mystic Falls so he could be with Caroline.**

**Klaus never came out and admitted it, but he has always had feelings for Caroline. Were his feelings for her love? That he honestly didn't know. One thing was for sure: he's never met anyone like Caroline before. He wasn't sure if she knew his true feelings. If she did, she never said anything. Truth of the matter is, he's never even admitted it to himself. He knew full well if he ever admitted such a thing, he would be vulnerable to Caroline or anyone else who wanted to try hurt him. There was no way he was going to give anyone that hold over him. He had no intentions to reveal anything. As far as he was concerned, Caroline Forbes was just another woman, a free spirited woman. He knew she had no trouble telling it like it is. He couldn't help but be amused by the blonde. She was never shy about expressing her feelings or showing her emotions. What he didn't plan on however, was his feelings taking control. He didn't plan on his feelings for Caroline becoming so powerful in the end that he had no choice but to do something about it. The question he needed to ask himself was...**_**what**_** was he going to do about it? And what happens when his enemy decides his feelings for his ex are too powerful to let go? Will all hell break loose? Read on to find out how it all unfolds.**

**Chapter 1**

(It has been a few months since college at Whitmore started. Months since high school ended for Caroline Forbes. High school was the best time of her life. She made excellent grades, everyone loved her spirit and the fact that she didn't care what people thought of her. Caroline wasn't stuck up or anything, but she always treated people with respect. Her classmates as well as her close friends didn't always like it that the blonde spoke her mind and was blunt about it. But with Caroline Forbes, what you saw was what you got. Her best friend, Elena Gilbert, just laughed at her friends' choice of words sometimes. But in the end, Elena loved her like a sister)

(When Caroline graduated from high school, she was ready to have the time of her life for the summer before college officially started. She planned on going to parties, hanging out with friends, and just living life before college responsibilities came knocking at her door. She got along great with her mother. She was in love with Tyler Lockwood and knew in her heart they were destined to be together. Everyone had their faults. No one was perfect. But to Caroline, Tyler was because he never tried to change her and loved her for her. He accepted her, faults and all)

(Caroline knew that ever since the whole thing with Klaus went down, Tyler wouldn't still be the same guy she met years ago. But what she didn't expect was Tyler choosing to leave her to seek revenge against his enemy for ruining his life. She was pissed off at Klaus for what he did to Tyler and was often tempted to kill him herself. The way Klaus turned Tyler and taunted him over things. No woman should ever feel anything for Klaus. As a matter of fact, every woman should hate him. But there was one woman who didn't hate him. One woman who, no matter how much she tried, couldn't bring herself to feel rage towards him. That woman was Caroline Forbes)

(Caroline knew what kind of a person he truly was. She knew all of his faults and wanted to hate him more than anything, especially after what he did to her boyfriend. Well, her ex boyfriend that is. Maybe it was his killer smile or his personality. Klaus had a mind she wasn't sure she ever fully understood. Or maybe it was those killer abs. She never admitted it to Elena or Tyler, but every time she saw Klaus' muscular body without his shirt on, she smirked in embarrassment that she could stare at them for hours. She knew she shouldn't think like that, especially when she was with Tyler. Tyler was hot, too. He had a body most guys in their school would kill for and she acknowledged that Tyler had a sexy six pack)

(But there was something about the way Klaus looked. Why was she drawn to him? She knew it was wrong to do so, but when she and Klaus were engaged in a heated argument, she showed her flirtatious side. There were some things she could do around Klaus that she couldn't do with Tyler all the time and that was flirting. Sure, she flirts with Tyler and he did it back, but it was different with Klaus. Klaus made her feel things that she never felt with Tyler. Klaus pushed her to her limits where Tyler didn't always do that)

(Caroline was so in love with Tyler that she imagined a future with him, but no amount of pain could be described the day Tyler told her he couldn't be with her. Not because he fell out of love with her. But because his need for revenge outweighed his love for her. She didn't want him to go, but she knew she had to let him go. When she realized he wouldn't be coming back anytime soon, she broke up with him. The pain she felt in that moment was unbearable. Tyler was in pain, as well, and it killed him to say goodbye, but in the end, he chose to leave Mystic Falls...and Caroline)

(Caroline and Elena are currently in their dorm room trying to decide what to wear for the party that's being held on the campus. Caroline has always liked to be daring and encouraged her friend to do the same. Caroline admires her clothing and it stuck between a strapless mini dress and a v shaped t-shirt with a black short skirt. She faces Elena, who is looking in her closet for something to wear)

Caroline: "What screams 'I want to have a good time tonight'?"

(Elena turns around to face her friend and laughs at her choices)

Elena: "You mean what screams 'I want to have a good time and if I get laid, it's even better'?"

(Caroline rolls her eyes at Elena, causing her friend to laugh even harder. Caroline looks like she's offended by that and pouts)

Caroline: "Okay, you're _not_ helping when you say that."

Elena: "Why? Because I can read your mind? Car, I know you're not going to this party just so you can get laid, but don't you think it's time you get over him and move on? I know you will always love Tyler, but it's clear he's not coming back."

Caroline: (glaring at Elena) "Trust me, I _am_ moving on." (smiles) "That's why I'm going to these parties...to meet new people."

(Elena briefly holds her hands up in defeat and chuckles)

Elena: "Okay, okay, you win." (clears her throat) "As much as I love Tyler as a friend, he shouldn't have left."

Caroline: (scoffs) "Yeah, he was an asshole who chose revenge over his relationship." (shakes her head angrily) "I'll never understand that." (hands on her hips) "I mean, I understand he was pissed at Klaus over everything, but it's like he didn't want to fight for our relationship."

Elena: (raises her eyebrows) "He is an asshole, Car. I definitely agree with you on that." (shakes her head) "He doesn't deserve you."

Caroline: (seriously) "I need to get over Tyler Lockwood. If he was willing to just toss what we had away, then I should do the same."

Elena: (smiles) "There you go! And don't worry, girl, there are plenty of hot guys at the party." (smirks &amp; shrugs) "You'll have your pick at them."

Caroline: (shakes her head) "I'm not looking to have another relationship after what happened with Tyler. I'm not ready for that." (smirks) "But it doesn't mean I can't have a good time." (shrugs) "I mean, who knows what the night will bring?"

Elena: (nodding) "True. I mean, no one is expecting you to have another relationship so soon, but there is nothing wrong with enjoying yourself."

Caroline: (smiles) "You're right! I'm done with relationships for awhile. I need to focus on myself."

(As the two friends turn their attention back to their choice of an outfit that they're trying to pick out, Caroline's mind wanders. She looks away slightly when she remembers one of the last things Klaus told her)

Klaus: "He's your first love. I intend to be your last."

(Caroline all of a sudden gets nervous and her heartbeat accelerates. She blinks a few times before a confused look appears across her face. Why the hell was she thinking about Klaus all of a sudden? She hasn't seen him in months, after he allowed Tyler to come back to her. Caroline quickly shakes her head and plays with the article of clothing in her hand. There was no reason, no reason at all for her to be thinking about Klaus. Granted, he allowed Tyler to come back to be with her, but that doesn't change the fact that he did a lot of horrible things to the people she cared about. She shouldn't be thinking about him. As a matter of fact, she shouldn't give him another thought. Caroline shakes her head and clears her throat, determined to focus on the party tonight. But her mind quickly goes back to the one person she told herself to not think about. The one person she vowed to steer clear of. And the one person she told herself she did not have feelings for. Thankfully, her thoughts were interrupted when Elena spoke to her)

Elena: "What do you think of this?"

Caroline: (puzzled) "Huh?"

(Caroline quickly turns around to see the outfit Elena has in her hands, which is a red tank top and a dark blue skirt. Caroline gets the picture of what Elena asked her from the way she's looking at her. Caroline smiles and speaks)

Caroline: "You'll look great in that. You'll make all the guys swoon." (smirks) "And maybe even break a few hearts in the process."

(Elena laughs before putting the outfit on her bed. Caroline turns her attention back to her outfit choices)

Elena: "I'd go with the strapless mini dress."

(Caroline quickly turns around, confused at Elena's statement. She explains what she meant by pointing at her choice between the two outfits she had shown Elena earlier. Caroline looks at the mini dress briefly and can't help but silently laugh. She playfully rolls her eyes and thinks her best friend almost has a dirty mind like her...almost)

(Meanwhile, at Klaus', he is going through some old photo albums of his ancestors. Earlier that day, he ran some errands and needed some relaxation afterwards. As he is looking at the photo album, his mind wanders. Lately it's been wandering to the same place. Well, technically to the same person. No matter how many times he has tried, he can't escape his fantasies. He has tried to control where his thoughts take him, but he realized a long time ago that he couldn't. He has tried meeting other woman and sleeping with them to forget his thoughts or force them to go away. That doesn't work. He has tried numbing his feelings away or getting drunk to forget. But that doesn't work, either. Every damn thing he could think of, he has tried, but to no avail. He has told himself to quit thinking about her, to quit imagining what it could've been like had they gotten together in the end)

(He shook his head in frustration and angrily closes the photo album before quickly getting up from his seat. He breathes deeply as he goes to his liquor table and pours himself a glass of scotch. He looks straight ahead for a few seconds before focusing on his drink. He stares at the glass in front of him and takes a few slow, deep breathes before finally taking a drink. Instead of only taking a drink, he gulps the entire glass down. He looks back at the glass, which is now empty. He can't escape the fit of rage that's been building inside him any longer. He growls loudly, screaming as he throws the glass against the wall, halfway across the room, it shattering into pieces. He doesn't notice that while he threw the glass halfway across the room, he had an audience)

Person: "Someone has a lot of anger he's been holding on to."

(Klaus, who is breathing heavily, angrily turns his head slowly to see who is speaking to him, revealing Rebekah)

Klaus: "Go the fuck away."

(Rebekah walks slowly towards him)

Rebekah: "You seem to forget that I live here, too."

Klaus: (shrugs) "Doesn't mean that you have to be in the same room as me."

Rebekah: (sighs) "It wouldn't matter if I was in the same room as you or a different room because you'd be doing the exact same thing."

(Klaus looks at his sister with a confused look. He shakes his head and shrugs with a clearly pissed off look)

Klaus: "What the hell are you talking about?"

Rebekah: (raises her eyebrows) "So you're going to clearly deny it?"

(Klaus rolls his eyes in frustration)

Klaus: "What the fuck are you talking about, Rebekah?"

Rebekah: (sighs) "Oh, come on, Klaus. It's pretty obvious, don't you think?"

(Klaus shakes his head and sighs as she goes to sit on the couch and gets comfortable)

Rebekah: "You may be able to fool other people, but you should know by now that I'm not one of those people. You can deny it all you want, but it's clear you've been thinking about her." (raises her eyebrows) "Am I right?"

(Klaus turns around to face his sister and glares at her)

Klaus: "I am _not_ thinking about her to quit trying to fill my head with lies."

Rebekah: (laughs) "Oh, please, Klaus. You know me better than that. Do you really think that's what I'm doing?"

(Rebekah shakes her head as she crosses her arms and clears her throat)

Rebekah: "I don't need to put any thoughts in your head because you're doing just fine on your own."

Klaus: "You really are a bitch, you know that?"

(Rebekah gets off the couch and walks to her brother, looking at him with a serious face, and points at him)

Rebekah: "You can call me all the names you want, Klaus, but we both know the real reason you've been acting like a jackass the last couple of months and it's _not_ because you're just your usual self. You're always rude, but lately, you've been a lot worse." (raises her eyebrows) "Do you want me to say the reason why you're acting like this or do you want to do the honors?"

(Klaus looks at Rebekah directly in the eyes)

Klaus: "I don't care what you _think_ you know, _Rebekah_, but I wouldn't go there if I were you."

Rebekah: "You and I both know I do need to go there, dear brother."

(As Klaus looks away from his sister and slowly walks to the edge of his desk, putting his hands on the desk with his back towards her, Rebekah speaks)

Rebekah: "Maybe it's time you spoke with Caroline Forbes again."

**Chapter 1 Done**

**Chapter 2 Preview: 'Caroline gets a mystery caller'**

**Thank you for reading. Please keep in mind that it's only the first chapter, but I'm hoping you are enjoying yourself so far. Reviews are greatly appreciated as they tell me how I'm doing so far. Please let me know if you want another chapter posted as your reviews tell me what to do. I wasn't sure if you wanted a preview for the next update. I will do my best to add previews at the end of each chapter. My question for you is...do you like the previews or do you prefer I keep them out? It's totally up to you. Let me know in your reviews. Thank you. Until next time!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Title: A Thousand Years**

**Artist: Inspired by the singer Christina Perri**

**Characters: Klaus/Caroline/Tyler/Elena/Rebekah/Elijah**

**Summary: After going thru a bad breakup w/ Tyler, Caroline vows to stay away from relationships. But will that change when Klaus comes back &amp; admits he's in love with her &amp; wants her back? He's always said he'd never change who he is for anyone. But will he finally decide to change for her? Will she choose him or the ex who comes back to town to claim her again? R&amp;R.**

**Chapter 2**

(Klaus has his back towards his sister. He was a little surprised, to say the least, at what she suggested. He scoffs lightly, but continues to stay quiet. Rebekah notices this and speaks after a minute)

Rebekah: "You're quiet."

Klaus: "What the hell do you expect me to say?"

Rebekah: (shrugs) "For starters, you can admit that she's been on your mind for awhile now, months actually."

(Klaus slowly turns around to face Rebekah and leans against his desk, crossing his arms)

Klaus: (stares at her) "I admit nothing. I have not talked to her in months, I have not thought about her, and I have no intention of seeing her." (shrugs) "Just because I'm having a bad day doesn't mean it's because of her."

Rebekah: (raises her eyebrows) "Oh, no?"

(Rebekah walks slowly to her brother)

Rebekah: "Granted, you've been your usual bad self, but for the most part, you're pleasant." (tilts her head) "But since you left Mystic Falls, no one has wanted to be around you."

Klaus: (tilts his head &amp; shrugs) "You're here, aren't you?"

Rebekah: "True." (raises her eyebrows) "But I'm also the one that has always called you out on your crap."

(Klaus glares at her before walking away from her)

Klaus: "I don't know what you _think_ you know, Rebekah, but I have no intentions whatsoever of speaking to Caroline Forbes. She means nothing to me."

(Klaus goes to his liquor table and pours himself a drink. Rebekah turns around and rests her hands on the edge of the desk, leaning against it)

Rebekah: "Really? Are you saying you have _no_ feelings for her? Because, right now, I find that hard to believe."

(Klaus quickly looks at his drink before taking a drink. Afterwards, he rests the glass on the table in front of him)

Klaus: (angrily) "I don't give a rat's ass what you believe, dear sister. You've always had a tendency of letting your mind wander and you're doing that right now. Why don't you go pry into someone else's mind and leave me the hell alone?"

(Rebekah walks slowly to Klaus while he takes another drink)

Rebekah: (smirks) "Oh, come on, brother. It's always been so much fun getting into your head." (sighs) "Besides, it doesn't take a rocket scientist to figure out she's in your head." (squints her eyes) "Which I find weird considering you have your pick at all sorts of women." (tilts her head) "After all, how many have you bedded so far?" (chuckles softly) "I've lost count."

Klaus: (rolls his eyes) "Why don't you worry about your own sex life and quit worrying about mine?"

Rebekah: (nodding) "Oh, trust me, I have." (smirks) "But it doesn't mean I can't tease you."

(Rebekah pats Klaus on the back)

Rebekah: "Oh, come on, brother. You know perfectly well I could care less about who you sleep with. But what I _do_ wonder about is whose face you picture when you're with them."

(Rebekah turns her brother so he's facing her and she looks at him seriously)

Rebekah: "And you and I both know whose face you imagine it being...even if you won't admit it."

(Klaus looks at Rebekah in the face angrily)

Klaus: "I will say it one more time and then I want the subject dropped. Got it?"

(Klaus roughly takes her chin into his hand to show her he means business. Rebekah is surprised by his roughness but doesn't let it show)

Klaus: "I have no desire for Caroline Forbes. I brought Lockwood back to her for a reason and that reason is because she loves him and he her. It's not my fault he chose revenge over her. If he were smart, he would realize his mistake before she truly does move on...and no, it won't be with me."

(Klaus rudely lets go of Rebekah's chin)

Klaus: "Now, get the hell out of here before I really _do_ want to hurt you."

(Rebekah is tempted to respond to his violent threats, but decides against it as she's seen that look, that deadly look, before. One time she's seen it was when he allowed Tyler Lockwood to go back to Caroline and even though he refuses to admit it, he kept him away from her for a number of reasons, but one of those was that Klaus had feelings for the woman he claimed he wanted nothing to do with)

(Meanwhile, at the party on the college campus, Elena and Caroline are dancing with two guys. The ladies can't resist the urge to dance flirtatiously with their respected dates. After what seemed like hours, the girls are ready to take a break and get something to drink. After walking to the punch bowl, they each pick up a glass with punch in it and take a drink)

Caroline: (smiles) "This has got to be the most fun I've had in...I don't even know how long."

Elena: (giggles) "This has definitely been a night to remember." (smirks) "Not to mention how hot those guys were."

(Caroline gives Elena a look)

Caroline: "Gilbert, get your mind out of the gutter."

Elena: (laughs) "Oh, come off it, Car. Are you telling me you weren't thinking the exact same thing?"

(Caroline takes a pause from her drink and can't help but look at Elena with a guilty face, causing her friend to smirk)

Elena: "_Now_ who has their mind in the gutter?"

(Caroline playfully scoffs and pushes Elena, causing her to look at her in slight shock. Caroline tilts her head and raises her eyebrows)

Caroline: "Now, who's creating trouble?"

(The ladies can't help but giggle as they continue to drink their beverage. All of a sudden, Caroline's mini purse starts vibrating. Caroline looks at her purse weirdly before putting her drink down on the table. Elena looks at her with a questionable look before speaking)

Elena: "What's wrong?"

Caroline: "I think someone is trying to call me. I put my phone on vibrate before we left."

Elena: (dryly) "Why did you even bring it?"

(Caroline gives Elena a look)

Caroline: "In case someone needed to get a hold of me if it was important."

(As Caroline gets her phone out of her purse, Elena tries to see who it is but can't tell)

Elena: "Who is it?"

Caroline: (shakes her head, confused) "I don't know. It says 'blocked number'. I don't get too many of those."

Elena: "Well, you won't know who it is until you answer it."

(Caroline presses the 'talk' button on her phone before putting it to her ear)

Caroline: "Hello?"

Person: "Caroline?"

Caroline: (puzzled) "T-Tyler? Is-Is that you?"

Tyler: "Yeah, it is. I need to talk to you."

**Chapter 2 Done**

**Chapter 3 Preview: 'What does Tyler need to tell Caroline?'**

**Another chapter done! How have you liked the story so far? I realize it's only the second chapter, but I was just curious if you had any thoughts you'd like to share? I love hearing from others on what they think so far, so I hope you'll consider reviewing. Thank you for reading! Hope you're enjoying yourself. Until next time!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Thank you to those who have reviewed/followed/favorited so far. I hope more of you will continue to do so, so I know whether this story is worth continuing. I want to know if you feel whether this story is good/bad. It puts a smile on my face when I hear from you. Thank you. Here is the next update.**

**Title: A Thousand Years**

**Artist: Inspired by the singer Christina Perri**

**Characters: Klaus/Caroline/Tyler/Elena/Rebekah/Elijah**

**Summary: After going thru a bad breakup w/ Tyler, Caroline vows to stay away from relationships. But will that change when Klaus comes back &amp; admits he's in love with her &amp; wants her back? He's always said he'd never change who he is for anyone. But will he finally decide to change for her? Will she choose him or the ex who comes back to town to claim her again? R&amp;R.**

**Chapter 3**

(Caroline has a puzzled look across her face while she has the phone up to her ear. Why the hell would Tyler be calling her now, after all this time? What the hell could he possibly have to say to her that she would want to hear? She honestly didn't know what to think, what to make of it. She hasn't spoken to Tyler Lockwood in months, since they broke up. Well, technically, since she broke up with him. He made it clear he cared more about revenge than her. At first, she's pissed because after all this time, he finally calls, saying he needs to talk. Talk about what? That he misses her? That he thinks about her still? How the fuck could he still be thinking about her, still be missing her, when he's at...wherever the hell he is? She shouldn't give him the time of day, any of her time when she wouldn't be surprised he doesn't give her any of his. But, against her better judgment, she decides to)

(She looks at Elena, who is looking at her impatiently wondering if she heard her friend correctly. If Caroline really said Tyler's name. Caroline just nods in response so Elena knows who it is. Caroline turns her attention back to the phone call and has a somewhat questionable look on her face. Yes, she told Elena Tyler was on the other line, but maybe she heard the person wrong. Caroline clears her throat and speaks into the phone)

Caroline: "T-Tyler? Is that you?"

Tyler: "Yes, it's me."

(Caroline looks puzzled when Tyler confirms it's him. She didn't know why he would be calling. Well, she was about to find out)

Caroline: "Why-Why are you calling?"

Tyler: "To warn you."

(Caroline leans her head back briefly in response with a questionable face. Why would he be warning her? What could it be about? She didn't understand)

Caroline: (confused) "What are you talking about?"

Tyler: "When was the last time you spoke to Klaus?"

Caroline: "Kl-Klaus? What does he have to do with anything?"

Tyler: "Answer me, Caroline. When did you last speak to him?"

Caroline: "Before college started. Or right at the beginning. Somewhere around there. Why?"

Tyler: "I think you're in danger."

(Caroline looks at her phone weirdly. What the hell? How the hell could she be in danger? She hasn't spoken to Klaus in months and when she did, he let Tyler be free to return to her. Now, all of a sudden, she may be in danger? She shakes her head, trying to figure out what's going on)

Caroline: (sighs) "Tyler, I-I don't understand. Why would I be in danger? I haven't seen, heard, or talked to him in months. The last time I had any type of communication with him was when he dropped the war between you two so you could be with me."

Tyler: "That's the thing. I don't think he really ever ended the war between us. I-I think I'm being followed and the only thing I can think of is that it's because Klaus still has feelings for you and wants you back so he wants me out of the way to accomplish that."

(Caroline has a weird look on her face as she just heard what Tyler said. Klaus has never given her any hints on any feelings for her. As a matter of fact, he clearly told her he didn't love her. Sure, Klaus always flirts around her, but that's because she did it first. She figured he just gave her attention to piss off her ex. Caroline sighs and briefly closes her eyes before putting the phone up to her ear again)

Tyler: "Car-Caroline? Did you hear me?"

Caroline: (nods) "Yes, I heard you. What I don't understand is why you think Klaus would have someone following you or why I would be in danger. Klaus wants nothing to do with me, Tyler." (scoffs) "Neither do you. As a matter of fact, he broke the war or ended the war between you two so you could be with me." (angrily) "But you didn't care, did you? No, you didn't give a fuck about that! You were free to be with me and you fucking chose your stupid need for revenge over me! I don't expect you to just forget everything you've been though, Tyler, but when someone ends a war with you, I highly doubt he'd come after you as a way of putting me in danger. You had your chance, Tyler! You could have chosen to have a life with me! But no, you were a selfish asshole who had to go chasing after something that's not there. Yes, Klaus did some bad things. I'm not excusing that. But you're not perfect either."

Tyler: (sighs deeply) "Don't you think I know that, Car? Huh?" (frustratedly) "I love you! I always have! That's never changed! But I can't forgive and forget what he did! He hurt my family and us and for that he needs to pay!"

(Caroline sniffles and tries to fight the tears that are threatening to fall. She wipes the few tears that are currently on her cheeks)

Caroline: "Yeah, well, you're forgetting one thing. One important thing."

(Tyler sighs over the phone. It killed him that she was hurting like this, but he fully believed that he was doing the right thing...for him and for her)

Tyler: (softly) "What's that?"

Caroline: (tearfully) "Klaus isn't keeping you away from me, Tyler. He's not the one who chose to make you stay away...not anymore. Yes, he did at the beginning. But right now, the only one who is keeping you away from me...is you. Don't call me again, Tyler."

(Before Tyler can respond to Caroline, she hangs up the phone. She cries as she puts her phone back in her purse as a worried Elena looks on)

Elena: (frantically) "What did he say? Caroline, what did that asshole say to you? You were talking so fast and with the noise, I couldn't hear."

(Caroline turns her head to face Elena, who tries to comfort her friend. Before another word is spoken, Caroline runs away from Elena in tears)

Elena: (shouts) "Caroline, wait!"

(Elena sadly watches Caroline leave the party. Elena looks ahead and angrily thinks out loud, full of rage)

Elena: "Goddamn you, Tyler! What the fuck did you say to her?! If I ever see you again, I swear to god, you'll pay for hurting her!"

(Elena turns in the direction where Caroline left and runs after her friend. Meanwhile, at Klaus' house, Rebekah is at the liquor table having a drink while looking straight ahead. She looks down briefly before hearing a pair of footsteps walking in the hall. They stop in the hallway door)

Person: "You wanted to see me?"

(Rebekah turns her head to see who is in the doorway, revealing Elijah)

Rebekah: "Hello, brother."

Elijah: (nods) "Hello, sister. Not that I mind coming to New Orleans, but it's been awhile since I've been here. I figured it must have been important if you summoned me."

(Rebekah nods in repliance while Elijah casually walks to his sister. He folds his arms and tilts his head, looking at her)

Elijah: "What's in this regards to?"

Rebekah: (deeply sighs) "Our brother. He needs our help."

**Chapter 3 Done**

**Chapter 4 Preview: 'Rebekah and Elijah discuss Klaus'**

**So, how did you enjoy this update? I hope you're enjoying the story. Please review and let me know what you think so far. Any thoughts on what Rebekah &amp; Elijah will discuss regarding their brother? What'd you think of Caroline &amp; Tyler's conversation? Thank you to everyone who takes the time to review! Until next time!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Thank you to everyone who has been kind in the reviews, follows, and favorites. I appreciate it. It means a lot to hear what you think. I need to write more chapters, so please be patient while I work on this story. I won't give up on this story so be rest assured that more chapters will be coming. Thank you for your patience and enjoy the update.**

**Title: A Thousand Years**

**Artist: Inspired by the singer Christina Perri**

**Characters: Klaus/Caroline/Tyler/Elena/Rebekah/Elijah**

**Summary: After going thru a bad breakup w/ Tyler, Caroline vows to stay away from relationships. But will that change when Klaus comes back &amp; admits he's in love with her &amp; wants her back? He's always said he'd never change who he is for anyone. But will he finally decide to change for her? Will she choose him or the ex who comes back to town to claim her again? R&amp;R.**

**Chapter 4**

(Caroline is about to get to her dorm room without being stopped. She was thankful for that because she was not in the mood to answer any questions regarding her tear some face. She couldn't even tell her best friend at the party what she and Tyler said to each other. Caroline goes to her bed and cries in her pillow. She wished to god she wouldn't let Tyler hurt her like that. She finally escaped him when he left and she was living a somewhat normal life. Caroline often wondered the meaning behind what a 'normal life' meant. She was in college and got along with everyone. But she was so damned tired of Tyler's hold over her. She needed to get over him. Well, she was an inch closer to that tonight after her phone call with him)

(Caroline gets up and sat up on her bed and thought back to the call where he warned her she may be in danger. Caroline still didn't understand why she'd be in danger. She hasn't spoken to Klaus in months so what would he have to say to her now? Klaus never hinted at anything serious towards her. Yes, he told her Tyler may be her first, but he was determined to be her last. If Klaus cares that much for her that he would say that, why didn't he fight for her? Why did he set Tyler free to be with her if he cared for her? Caroline didn't understand and that's what frustrated her. Klaus was so confusing, so unpredictable)

(He gave her the impression he wanted more from her, yet he let Tyler be with her. Klaus and Tyler didn't like each other, so why did Klaus drop the war if he didn't mean it? Was Klaus lying to Caroline when he said he dropped his revenge against Tyler? Did he really hate Tyler that much that he would use Caroline to get to him? Caroline shook her head in confusion. It didn't sound like Klaus to use her to get to Tyler. The Klaus she knew went straight to Tyler with whatever issues he had. If Klaus wasn't behind this like Tyler feels he is, then why would he say he thought his ex was in danger?)

(Caroline was too pissed off at Tyler for calling her on the possible dangerous situation. Tyler didn't call her and ask how she was or admitted he missed her. He said he loved her but in the end, it was about Klaus. Caroline grumbled in frustration. It felt to her the last couple of times her and Tyler talked, it was about Klaus. It's always got to be about Klaus)

(As Caroline continued to think about what just happened, Elena rushes in)

Elena: "Caroline, are you okay?" (angrily) "What the hell did that loser say to you?"

Caroline: (scoffs) "You know something? You would think that being we haven't talked in months, since the breakup, he would want to see how I'm doing or something." (laughs incredulously) "But, no! He claimed I was in danger. I know feelings don't just go away overnight, but he said that he thinks Klaus is still gunning for him because he wants me and for that to happen, Tyler needs to be out of the picture."

(Elena looks at her friend with a surprised look)

Elena: "You're kidding, right? I know Klaus gave a hint that he feels something for you, but would he really try eliminating Tyler to make that happen? I thought Klaus ended the war?"

Caroline: (raises her eyebrows) "Me, too. One of our last conversations was that he was letting Tyler be free to be with me and he seemed sincere." (raises her hands) "So why would Tyler say this if it wasn't true?"

(Elena slowly paces around the room with her hand across her bottom lip as she thinks. After a few minutes, Elena suddenly stops, causing Caroline to look at her friend weirdly)

Caroline: "What's going through your mind?"

(Elena takes her hand off her lip and looks at Caroline)

Elena: "Is it possible maybe Tyler is telling the truth? Maybe Klaus never really ended the war against Tyler and he's using him as a message of some sort."

Caroline: (confused) "What kind of message?"

Elena: "Maybe he figured if he couldn't have you, Tyler couldn't, either."

(Caroline turns her head to think about what Elena just said. After giving it some thought, she looks at her friend in confusion)

Caroline: "But Klaus never wanted me. That's the thing. He told me he never wanted me. That's why he set Tyler free because he knew how much I loved Tyler."

(Elena tilts her head and raises her eyebrows and can't help but let a small smile form across her lips)

Elena: "Maybe Klaus wanted you to _think_ he didn't want you, but he actually does."

(Caroline turns her head to process what her friend just told her. She squints her eyes, as if trying to figure out why he would do that)

Elena: "What's going through that mind of yours, Forbes?"

(Caroline opens her mouth slightly in a puzzled state like she's still trying to figure things out. With Caroline's head still turned away from Elena's, she breaks her silence)

Caroline: "Klaus has never been shy about expressing himself. So why would he start now?"

Elena: "Simple...because he knows you love Tyler. I guess in a almost human vampire/hybrid like way, it's his way of letting you be happy."

(Caroline shakes her head slightly still trying to figure things out. Elena can tell by Caroline's facial expressions that she's slowly coming to a realization. Elena slowly walks to Caroline and sits next to her on her bed. She worriedly looks at her friend)

Elena: "Talk to me, Car. What are you thinking?"

(With Caroline's face still away from Elena, she speaks)

Caroline: (softly) "He did say something to me...one of our last conversations before he walked away."

(Elena tilts her head and looks at her friend, wondering what Klaus said)

Elena: "What did he say?"

(Caroline slowly turns her head so she and Elena are looking at each other. Caroline sighs)

Caroline: (whispers) "'He's your first love, I intend to be your last.'"

(In New Orleans at Klaus', Elijah looks at his sister curiously. When he heard she needed to talk to him, he wasn't expecting it to be about this. He knew of his brother's past with women and one of the reasons why Klaus slept with other women. One of those reasons was if his brother was trying to forget a certain woman. Elijah didn't know who Klaus would be trying to forget being he's eyed countless women in the past. Elijah looks at his sister with curious eyes)

Elijah: "So, our brother needs help, huh?"

(Rebekah scoffs lightly as she turns to look at her brother)

Rebekah: "That's one way of putting it."

Elijah: "I take it being you summoned me means he doesn't know I'm here?"

Rebekah: (shakes her head) "No, he doesn't. He'd go off like he did before and break something."

(Elijah couldn't help but laugh at his brother's actions, causing Rebekah to look at him weirdly)

Rebekah: "What's so funny about that?"

Elijah: (clears his throat) "Rebekah, it's not the first time I've heard of our brother breaking things to show his emotions. I'm sure you've done it once or twice in your lifetime."

Rebekah: (sighs) "That's not the point, Elijah. In the last couple of months or year or whatever, he's only acted like this around one person. Yes, I realize he's done it many times before, but lately...something is different and he won't open up about it."

(Elijah deeply sighs as he tilts his head, raising his eyebrows)

Elijah: "Becca, you should know by now some men don't always like talking about their feelings. You've been in this family for how long now so it shouldn't come as a surprise."

(Rebekah turns to look at Elijah completely with a serious face)

Rebekah: "It is a surprise when I've never seen our brother act a certain way towards a woman."

Elijah: (shrugs) "Again, I fail to see how I should be concerned about his attitude. He's been fine before. Granted, he's not always the easiest person to be around, but he's never really been out of character."

(Rebekah puts her hands on her hips and stares at him)

Rebekah: "Oh, he's never really been out of character?" (shrugs) "So, I guess the name Caroline Forbes doesn't mean anything?"

(Elijah's laughing smile quickly disappears as he finally understands what his sister has been trying to get him to understand)

**Chapter 4 Done**

**Chapter 5 Preview: 'What does Caroline decide regarding Klaus after talking to Elena?'**

**I hope you're enjoying the story. Reviews are encouraged so I know what you think! Thank you to everyone who takes the time to review! Even if it's 'good' or 'okay' or telling me what you don't like about it, that's okay because I want to know your thoughts. Thanks! Until next time!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Thank you to everyone who has taken the time to review, follow, and favorite. I hope you're enjoying the story. I have a beta now for this story, so I will update when my beta has time to proof the chapters. Thank you for your patience.**

**Title: A Thousand Years**

**Artist: Inspired by the singer Christina Perri**

**Characters: Klaus/Caroline/Tyler/Elena/Rebekah/Elijah**

**Summary: After going thru a bad breakup w/ Tyler, Caroline vows to stay away from relationships. But will that change when Klaus comes back &amp; admits he's in love with her &amp; wants her back? He's always said he'd never change who he is for anyone. But will he finally decide to change for her? Will she choose him or the ex who comes back to town to claim her again? R&amp;R.**

**Chapter 5**

(Rebekah studies Elijah's facial expressions. After just telling him about Caroline Forbes' effect on their brother, she was relieved that her brother was finally taking her seriously. She understood Elijah's point that the way Klaus' been acting is usually normal, but ever since he met Caroline, he's been a different person. Sure, Klaus acted differently around Caroline than his previous experiences with women, but they also didn't have that fire and determination that the college student had. Elijah admired Caroline's feistiness and that she didn't always care what people thought)

(But one thing Elijah didn't always like about the blonde was that it was making his brother soft and vulnerable and that could cause Klaus to make mistakes. He knew he would've had to talk to Klaus about it eventually, but he figured it wouldn't have been for awhile yet as Klaus usually had his head on straight. Key word being usually. The way his brother's been behaving, he realized the next time he saw his brother, they would be having a serious discussion)

(Caroline wasn't a bad person, but if Klaus ended up choosing to be with her, that left his brother to possibly make mistakes. What happens if someone finds out Klaus' hidden feelings? There is no doubt in Elijah's mind that if any of their enemies discover this, they will use it to their advantage. Of course, he couldn't let that happen. Elijah knows that, as the oldest, he has to protect his family. He had no doubts Klaus could protect them, but with his secrets threatening to be discovered, Elijah knew he needed to step up. Words couldn't express how bad he feels that he wasn't always there to protect Klaus and Rebekah. He will never forgive himself for the harm his actions have caused his siblings. So, Elijah vows to do everything in his power to protect them and if that means warning his brother against Caroline Forbes, then it would have to be done)

(First, Elijah would need to speak to his brother about the situation and if he indeed needs to step up. He knows Rebekah has always had a slight tendency to overreact, but in most cases, she meant well. He also knew if she was that serious about it, something must have happened. Elijah didn't know how deep his brother's feelings towards Caroline Forbes ran, but from what Rebekah was saying, Klaus is flying off the handles. That is not acceptable because he knows that's how errors happen)

(Elijah continues to have a speechless look across his face. Rebekah can't help but find that slightly amusing, being Elijah doesn't seem to be at a loss for words often. Rebekah continues to have her hands on her hips as she turns her head slightly and narrows her eyes a little)

Rebekah: "If I didn't know any better, I would say I left you speechless." (raises her eyebrows) "_Now_, do you see what I've been saying all this time?"

(Elijah clears his throat and blinks before deeply sighing)

Elijah: "When you said our brother was having issues, you were not kidding."

Rebekah: (raises her eyebrows &amp; scoffs) "Trust me, Elijah, I would _not_ kid about something like this. I love our brother, don't get me wrong. I want him to be happy. Normally, I would have no problem with it, but you do realize the dangers he would be creating if the wrong people found out?"

Elijah: (raises his eyebrows &amp; scoffs) "Trust me, sister, I understand perfectly. I've seen his moods in the past and for the most part, he's been able to calm himself." (sighs) "But I don't know if I like this. As of right now, we have no threats. The last threat was Tyler Lockwood."

(Rebekah can tell from the way he said Tyler's name that it didn't make him very happy. She turns her head slightly and studies her brothers facial expressions before speaking)

Rebekah: "You don't sound too thrilled about Lockwood."

(Elijah shakes his head slowly before looking away from Rebekah. She can tell something is wrong from the way he is acting. She is getting the impression that Lockwood did something Elijah didn't like or something went down between the two men. She debates whether or not to discuss it further, but her curiosity gets the better of her as she carefully asks her next question)

Rebekah: "Did something happen between you and Lockwood, Elijah?"

(Elijah turns his head towards his sister and looks at her with a confused face)

Elijah: "What do you mean?"

(Rebekah tilts her head and shrugs, trying to find the right words)

Rebekah: "The way you mention him...It's like you have a bone to pick with him."

(Elijah shakes his head and scoffs lightly, confirming her suspicions)

Rebekah: "Elijah, what the hell happened between you and Tyler Lockwood? It's been awhile since I've seen you like this. Did he come after you in some way?"

(Elijah's head is still turned away from Rebekah)

Elijah: "Are you sure you want to know?"

(Rebekah looks at her brother weirdly. Why the hell would he ask a question like that? She briefly looks down before walking to her brother and attempts to comfort him by placing her hand on his arm. She wasn't sure if that was a smart move or not)

Rebekah: (seriously) "Yes, I want to know. Elijah, what the fuck did Lockwood do to you or try do?"

(Elijah turns his head to face her and tilts his head)

Elijah: "He tried to kill me."

(Rebekah looks at her brother in shock. Her eyes widen and her mouth opens as she is at a loss for words. Her silence causes him to raise his eyebrows as he remains calm)

Elijah: "You look surprised."

(Rebekah continues to stare at Elijah dumbfounded)

Rebekah: (swallows hard) "That's one way of putting it."

(Elijah sighs as he walks away from Rebekah, causing her to rest her hands on both sides of her hips)

Rebekah: "Does our brother know about this? That Lockwood tried to kill you?"

(Elijah, with his back turned towards her, shakes his head as he speaks)

Elijah: "No and you're not going to tell him either."

(Rebekah scoffs at her brother's reply. She turns her head in frustration and her mouth slightly opens, trying to process what she was just told. She faces forward and looks at Elijah, who still has his back turned towards her)

Rebekah: "Why the hell not? Elijah, if Tyler threatened you or harmed you in some way, which he clearly did, Klaus deserves to hear about it. You know damn well he would want to know."

(Elijah turns around and looks at her directly in the eyes)

Elijah: "Because it would ruin everything."

(Rebekah looks at him in confusion as she shrugs and shakes her head)

Rebekah: "Ruin what, Elijah? You're not making any sense."

Elijah: "The agreement Klaus and Lockwood made. They have been at war with each other for a long time and they finally made peace." (shakes his head) "I don't want to disrupt that."

(Rebekah angrily walks to him and raises her hands)

Rebekah: "Elijah, who the fuck cares that they made peace? I know you mean well, but not saying anything will not accomplish anything."

Elijah: (glares at her) "Trust me; I would love to break the truce because Tyler is a selfish prick who only cares about himself." (scoffs) "Klaus, as kind-hearted as he is, allowed the dimwit to be with Caroline Forbes." (shakes his head) "I knew that was a mistake, but I didn't want to interfere because it seemed to work well at the time. Even though Klaus ended it, it was clear Lockwood still wanted revenge and that's why he came after me."

(Rebekah shakes her head and scoffs at Elijah with her hands risen)

Rebekah: "I still fail to see how you not saying anything benefits the truce between our brother and that arrogant asshole."

Elijah: "Klaus finally has peace between him and that neanderthal. I don't want to be the one to break it...no matter how much I wish to see Tyler pay."

Rebekah: "When did the incident happen?"

Elijah: (shakes his head) "It's not important."

(Rebekah looks at her brother angrily)

Rebekah: "Elijah, you know damn well Klaus deserves to know."

Klaus: "What do I deserve to know?"

(Rebekah jumps suddenly at the sound of Klaus' voice as Elijah just turns his head to face his brother. Rebekah looks at Klaus nervously trying to figure out what to say as Elijah remains calm. Rebekah looks between the two men while Klaus raises his eyebrows at the two, as if waiting for an answer. At Whitmore College, Elena is at Caroline's side on her bed processing what her friend just said)

Elena: "'He's your first, I intend to be your last'?"

Caroline: (nods &amp; whispers) "Yeah."

Elena: (lowers her head a little) "I'm guessing that's in regards to Tyler and him?"

Caroline: (nods) "Yeah. That Tyler was my first love and Klaus will be my last."

Elena: "How did you feel when Klaus said that?"

(Caroline shrugs her shoulders at her friend, but it's clear that phrase left her nervous. Elena tilts her head and looks at Caroline sympathetically)

Elena: "Caroline?"

Caroline: (barely audible) "Yeah?"

(Elena sighs deeply before facing her best friend. She isn't sure how Caroline will react to her question, but she knows it needs to be asked)

Elena: "Do you..." (softly) "...Do you have feelings for Klaus?"

**Chapter 5 Done**

**Chapter 6 Preview: 'Will confessions be revealed?'**

**I thought I'd throw in a little cliffhanger. lol. I wasn't sure how to write the preview as two possible secrets will be told, so I labeled the preview as listed above. Thank you to those who have left feedback. Your words inspire me to keep writing as well as the encouragement of my friend who inspired me to write this story. Hope you're enjoying the story! Please let me know if you want another chapter so I know whether to update. Until next time!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Thank you to guest, Hellzz-on-earth, .2000, and avalontheladykiller for leaving feedback. I hope you enjoy the next update.**

**Title: A Thousand Years**

**Artist: Inspired by the singer Christina Perri**

**Characters: Klaus/Caroline/Tyler/Elena/Rebekah/Elijah**

**Summary: After going thru a bad breakup with Tyler, Caroline vows to stay away from relationships. But will that change when Klaus comes back &amp; admits he's in love with her &amp; wants her back? He's always said he'd never change who he is for anyone. But will he finally decide to change for her? Will she choose him or the ex who comes back to town to claim her again?**

**Chapter 6**

(Caroline stares at her friend nervously. She isn't sure how to answer Elena's question. She privately knew it was only a matter of time before she was asked that question. But it doesn't mean she is ready to answer it. _Does_ she have feelings for Klaus? Or is he just another annoying guy that somehow refused to stay out of her life no matter what? Technically, he was out of her life because they haven't spoken in months. But yet, he was never far from her mind. Even though she has always denied it, she often wondered if he was always in her heart without her even realizing it. No, that's impossible. She loves Tyler. Well, she _did_ love him until he showed his true colors when he admitted revenge was more important to him than Caroline. Caroline, his high school sweetheart who he had always pictured a future with. Well, that was shot to hell the day he let his sworn enemy come between them. Tyler never expected his ex to forgive him, but he knew it would take a long time before she could ever possibly get over what happened)

(Caroline nervously looks down before meeting Elena's eyes. She isn't sure what to say. She had never lied to her best friend before. Well, okay, maybe not on purpose. But she knows that before she could answer Elena, she has to ask herself that question. But the question is...is she prepared to answer it? Elena studies Caroline's facial expressions and can tell her friend is genuinely torn)

Elena: (sighs sympathetically) "I'm guessing you never thought you would be asked that question?"

Caroline: (scoffs lightly) "I guess you could say I never expected I would have to think about it."

Elena: (shrugs) "Ever since you said Klaus made that comment to you, 'he was your first, I intend to be your last', I've been surprised you haven't said anything about it 'til now."

Caroline: (lowers her shoulders &amp; sighs) "It's because I always thought my future was with Tyler. I mean, considering how long we were together." (scoffs) "But then again, I never expected him to choose revenge over me, either."

Elena: "He's a dick, what can he say?"

Caroline: (seriously) "There were so many goddamned times I wanted to fucking kill him for his behavior, but of course it wouldn't solve anything."

Elena: (smirks) "Doesn't mean it wouldn't feel good, though."

Caroline: (chuckles) "You're telling me! I have to admit it would feel pretty damn good to hit him across the face."

Elena: (smiles wickedly) "Oooh, I would definitely want front row seats to that one!"

Caroline: (points to Elena) "I'll tell you one thing, if I ever do get that chance, I don't plan on wasting it."

(Elena faces Caroline and looks at her friend seriously, making Caroline give Elena her full attention)

Elena: "I know you will always love Tyler. There's no denying that and it's okay that you do still love him. Tyler was a big part of your life and you thought you would always be together. He was a great guy." (sighs deeply) "But the day he decided to go after Klaus...he changed." (shaking her head) "I'm not condoning what Tyler did and I'm not condoning what Klaus did. They both did terrible things. Too many things between the two of them to count if you ask me."

(Elena sighs as she tries to figure out how to best express herself so her friend understands what she is trying to say)

Elena: "But the difference between the two men...Klaus ended the war so Tyler could be with you. Tyler? He chose to continue his need for revenge against Klaus over being with you." (shakes her head in determination) "I don't care how pissed off Tyler is at Klaus, he should have chosen you. Any man who doesn't choose you is a damn fool."

(That last comment causes Caroline to laugh as she wipes the tears off her cheeks. She sniffles before Elena continues)

Elena: "Now granted, we don't know the whole story in regards to the situation between them. Between Tyler saying Klaus is after him or that he didn't fully end the war. But here is what we _do_ know: Klaus came to you and proved he was sincere by saying he let Tyler go to be with you. And Tyler's reaction? He proved to you what mattered most to him and it sure as hell wasn't you. If you _did_ matter to him, he would be with you right now." (raises her hands) "But is he here?" (shakes her head) "No, because he has it in his fucking head that his feud is more important."

Caroline: (sniffles) "He broke my heart when he did that. I'm not expecting him to forget everything, but he wouldn't even consider letting it go." (scoffs) "That right there showed me where his priorities really stood."

Elena: (shrugs) "If you ask me, Klaus has proven his loyalty to you more than Tyler has."

Caroline: (nods) "True. Right before school started, he came to see me and said he ended the war between him and Tyler so Tyler could be with me. I was shocked to say the least."

Elena: "I know both men made mistakes."

Caroline: (scoffs) "That's for damn sure."

Elena: (tilts her head) "How do you feel about Tyler?"

(Caroline sighs deeply as she rests her face in her hands. Elena can tell her friend is really torn up over this whole thing. Elena comforts her friend by massaging her shoulder. After a few minutes, Caroline looks up at her friend)

Caroline: "I will always love Tyler as he was my first real love, but he has changed so much since this mess happened." (shakes her head) "I honestly don't think I can ever be with him again after all that's happened."

Elena: (shakes her head) "I don't blame you. I will always love Tyler as a friend, but I will never forgive him for what he did to you. Sounds like he won't be coming back anytime soon."

Caroline: "It wouldn't surprise me."

Elena: "Now that you have sorted out for your feelings for Tyler, where does that leave Klaus?"

(Caroline looks at Elena with an unsure look. In New Orleans, Elijah and Rebekah look at their brother in caution. Klaus raises his hands and shrugs)

Klaus: "Well? What's going on that you don't want me to know, dear brother?"

(Elijah glances at Rebekah quickly before facing his brother and smiles)

Elijah: "Not even a 'hello' from you? It's been a while since we have seen each other."

(As Klaus is walking towards Elijah, he speaks)

Klaus: (glaring at Elijah) "Don't fuck with me, Elijah. It's obvious something is going on. Considering my name was mentioned, I'm quite certain it has to do with me. Now, I will ask you once more. What the fuck is going on? And don't try to lie to me?"

(Rebekah looks at Elijah with a serious look)

Rebekah: "He deserves to know."

(Klaus looks at Rebekah, then turns his attention back to Elijah and tilts his head)

Klaus: "There's that phrase again. That's exactly what I heard when I first arrived." (seriously) "What do I deserve to know?"

(Elijah studies his brother's facial expressions and tries to figure out what to say next. Elijah clears his throat when he realizes Klaus will not let up from this. He knows he needs to explain himself. The question is, how does he want to answer his brother's question? Elijah nods his head before speaking)

Elijah: "Okay, brother, you want to know what Rebekah and I were discussing? I will tell you."

**Chapter 6 Done**

**Chapter 7 Preview: 'What does Elijah say?'**

**Thank you for reading. Please let me know what you think. I would love to hear your thoughts. Until next time!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey everyone! Hope all is well. This is my last beta'd chapter. If you notice any mistakes, they are on me, not my beta. The person who proofed what I had done so far is busy with college so if I choose to post any additional updates without her, please be aware that there may be errors. I did the best I could, but I'm not perfect. If anyone is interested in proofing this story (chapter 8 and on), please either leave it in a review or PM me, whichever you prefer. If it's anyone who is already reading this story (who is on my favorites/followers list), hope you won't mind knowing what's going to happen in future chapters. It's been hectic with having so many stories in progress, but I guess that's what makes it interesting. lol.**

**Thank you to angel21702, elejah, hellzz-on-earth, guest, and elietkaterina for leaving feedback. I'm glad you're enjoying the story. To Hellzz-on-earth, I've always enjoyed Elena/Caroline's friendship so I try to portray that in my story. We will see soon what happens between Elijah/Klaus/Rebekah and what Elijah/Rebekah is keeping from their brother. To my readers, I apologize if my writing ever bores you or if you feel the storylines I write are going in slow motion. The way I've always thought, I hate it when things move too fast where you blink and something happens. I like to go at a moderate pace. Thank you to those who have followed/favorited this story. It means so much. Here is the next update.**

**Title: A Thousand Years**

**Artist: Inspired by the singer Christina Perri**

**Characters: Klaus/Caroline/Tyler/Elena/Rebekah/Elijah**

**Summary: After going thru a bad breakup with Tyler, Caroline vows to stay away from relationships. But will that change when Klaus comes back &amp; admits he's in love with her &amp; wants her back? He's always said he'd never change who he is for anyone. But will he finally decide to change for her? Will she choose him or the ex who comes back to town to claim her again? **

**Chapter 7**

(Caroline looks at Elena with an uncertain look. Again, she knew she was going to be asked that question sooner or later, but did she expect it now? Hell, no. Truth be told, she was hoping she could put it off for a little while yet, but she knew she was lying to herself. Sure, Klaus hinted he had feelings for her, but he never came right out and said it. Then again, she didn't either. She knew damn well she was going to have to admit it, if not to Elena, then at least to herself. In the end, Caroline knew perfectly well that once she does admit it, say it out loud for herself to hear, there was no taking it back)

(She has to ask herself if she is prepared to confess her true feelings for Klaus. The big hurdle she has to conquer is…what if she does admit her true feelings and Klaus doesn't feel the same way? What if he just thinks of her as a friend or even less, an acquaintance, and doesn't have much use for her? Caroline isn't sure if she is ready to admit it, but deep down, she knows it would break her heart. She faces Elena and sighs deeply, knowing her friend is waiting for an answer)

Caroline: "Being I sorted out my feelings for Tyler, you're wondering where that leaves Klaus?"

Elena: (nods) "Yeah." (sighs sympathetically) "I mean, if you haven't thought about it much, it's understandable." (chuckles softly) "But, I know if it was me, I wouldn't be able to think of anything else."

(Caroline chuckles slightly at Elena before Elena gets serious)

Elena: "Girl, I would never pressure you girl on your feelings for Klaus or Tyler. No one can control your feelings for them except you. It is totally up to you when you realize what your feelings are."

(Elena offers Caroline a smile as comfort)

Elena: "I'm just here to help you in any way that I can. Consider me your sounding board."

(This comment causes Caroline to laugh out loud. Afterward, she nods and smiles before sharing a hug with her best friend. After breaking free, they look at the other)

Caroline: (sighs) "Sometimes it's like…just when I think I've made up my mind on Klaus, something happens and it forces me to question it."

(Caroline sighs sadly, causing Elena to look at her with concern. She doesn't know whether to comfort her friend or give her space. Elena attempts a different approach)

Elena: (tilts her head) "Car, talk to me." (shakes her head) "I hope you know whatever you say won't leave this room."

Caroline: (nods &amp; smiles) "Yeah, I know."

(Elena can tell her friend is torn on what her feelings are. Before Elena can say anything else, Caroline startles her by getting up off the bed in a huff. Caroline screams causing Elena to jump up a little as she tries to figure out how to help her friend. In the end, she comes to realize Caroline needs to get it all out of her system. Caroline begins to pace back and forth with her hands in the air)

Caroline: "God, that….ugh! I shouldn't even waste my fucking time on him! He is so goddamned arrogant and thinks he knows everything!"

(Elena continues to watch helplessly as Caroline gets her frustrations out)

Caroline: (scoffs) "He couldn't fucking tell me how he felt the last time he saw me, but no! He told me he ended the war against Tyler." (nods to Elena) "Yeah, that made me happy, don't get me wrong. But what did that accomplish?" (shrugs) "I mean, really?"

(Elena gets tempted now and then to comfort Caroline, but she knows not to dare, so she continues to be the helpful friend and continues to let her vent)

Caroline: "Tyler decided in the end that I wasn't fucking good enough so he chose his revenge with Klaus over being with me! I have loved Tyler through everything! _EVERYTHING_! And what does he do in return?! He walks away from me without a second thought!" (tears in her eyes) "I should feel hatred, nothing but hatred for Tyler." (shrugs) "But I can't just shut off my feelings." (scoffs) "Then there's Klaus….again. He has never given me any indications that he feels anything for me. Sure, he flirts with me and of course I flirt with him, but nothing has ever happened."

(Caroline looks at Elena and raises her shoulders in confusion)

Caroline: "Am I not seeing something? Is he secretly telling me or showing me how he feels and I'm not seeing it, Elena?"

(Elena gets up off the bed and goes to her friend. She looks at her seriously yet compassionately as she places her hands on Caroline's shoulders)

Elena: "You did nothing wrong, Caroline. If you missed in Klaus' possible signals then so did I. Klaus can be very frustrating when he wants to be." (scoffs lightly) "I've never really understood him. He seems to think he knows everything." (sighs softly) "But I have seen the way he was around you."

(Caroline tearfully sniffles but she is determined to remain strong. She knows there isn't anything wrong with showing weakness around Elena, but she isn't quite ready to let it out yet)

Caroline: "And? What did you think?"

Elena: (sighs) "With Klaus, I may not be the best judge of character."

Caroline: (sighs in determination) "It matters to me. Elena, you are one of my best friends. You should know by now I value your opinions." (hopeful look) "Please, tell me."

(Elena stares at Caroline's facial expressions and briefly smiles at her friend in hopefulness)

Elena: (raises her eyebrows) "Honestly?" (smiles a little) "It's obvious to anyone with eyes that Klaus has feelings for you. Whether he admits it or not, that's another story."

Caroline: (scoffs lightly) "You're telling me."

(Caroline shakes her head in determination)

Caroline: "There is _no_ way I am ever telling him how I feel until he does it first."

(Elena can't help the smirk that appears across her face. She briefly looks away from Caroline, but it's obvious she can't hold it in anymore)

Elena: (raises her eyebrows &amp; smirks) "So, does this mean you have feelings for Klaus?"

(Elena's question appears to be answered when Caroline can't help the half smile on her lips. Meanwhile, in New Orleans, at Klaus', Klaus is looking at his brother with a deadly glare. Elijah continues his casual look with a nervous Rebekah looking on)

Klaus: "It's funny how our sister seems to think I have a right to know, but no words are coming out of your mouth."

Elijah: "Oh, Klaus, I never said you didn't have a right to know. I just thought it was an unimportant matter."

Klaus: (raises his eyebrows) "An 'unimportant matter' that our sister feels you should clue me in on." (raises his hands) "What's the matter, Elijah? Afraid I'll blow a fuse?"

Elijah: (shrugs) "You have known to do that on occasion."

Klaus: (shakes his head) "I'm not in the mood for games so get that out of your fucking head."

Elijah: (casually) "I never said I was playing games. Rebakah may feel everyone is entitled to the truth, but she doesn't know everything. You of all people should know that."

(Before Klaus can respond, Rebekah steps in)

Rebekah: (scoffs) "I've never heard any complaints from Klaus before."

Elijah: (shrugs) "He can be too kind at times."

Rebekah: (scoffs angrily) "Kind, my ass. You're not the one who has to live with him."

Elijah: (shrugs) "No one is forcing you here."

Rebekah: "Who else will keep you two in line?"

Klaus: (shouts) "ENOUGH! Enough of all this fucking bullshit! Quit dodging the fucking question!" (to Rebekah) "If you don't have the fucking guts to tell me, shut your goddamned mouth while I speak to our brother."

(Klaus turns to face Elijah in anger)

Klaus: "Do I have to beat the truth out of you, Elijah? Because I have no trouble doing that."

(Elijah rolls his eyes in frustration)

Elijah: "Oh, for god's safe, Klaus, fine! If you want the fucking truth so damn much, I'll tell you!"

(Elijah glances at Rebekah who looks at him wondering what he'll say. Elijah looks back at Klaus and sighs)

Elijah: "What Rebekah and I were discussing…It's about Tyler."

**Chapter 7 Done**

**Chapter 8 Preview: 'What does Elijah reveal to Klaus?'**

**Thank you for reading and those who are generous in the reviews, follows, and favorites. I appreciate it and enjoying reading your comments. Until next time!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Thank you to those to take the time to leave feedback. If you're enjoying the story, please let me know. Every writer likes to hear how they're doing.**

**Title: A Thousand Years**

**Artist: Inspired by the singer Christina Perri**

**Characters: Klaus/Caroline/Tyler/Elena/Rebekah/Elijah**

**Summary: After going thru a bad breakup with Tyler, Caroline vows to stay away from relationships. But will that change when Klaus comes back &amp; admits he's in love with her &amp; wants her back? He's always said he'd never change who he is for anyone. But will he finally decide to change for her? Will she choose him or the ex who comes back to town to claim her again? **

**Chapter 8**

(At Mystic Falls University, it is in the middle of the night and Caroline and Elena are sleeping in their beds. Elena is peacefully sleeping. Caroline, on the other hand, is moving her head slightly as it's clear she's in the middle of a dream. She is confused, but is soon showing a slight smile. She leans over on her side and smiles)

***Caroline's Dream***

Caroline: "Say it again."

Klaus: (chuckles) "I've already said it twice."

Caroline: (laughs) "I don't care! I want to hear it again."

(Klaus gently takes Caroline in his arms. He wraps his arms around her waist and she wraps hers around his neck. They smile at each other with him looking her directly in the eyes)

Klaus: "I love you, Caroline Forbes."

Caroline: (happily) "You finally said it! After all this time of being so frustrating!"

(Klaus shakes his head in amusement at his lady love)

Klaus: "Me? You kept playing hard to get. Flirty, maybe, but definitely hard to get."

Caroline: (smiles) "All that matters is that we finally admitted out feelings and can now finally be together." (raises her eyebrows) "Unless you decided to pull away from me again."

Klaus: (shakes his head) "Never, love. I'm yours forever." (smirks) "Just try getting away from me."

Caroline: (smiles) "I love you, Klaus."

(Klaus can't resist the urge to slide his hand through her hair before smiling at his girl)

Klaus: "I love you, too, Caroline." (seriously) "You are mine...forever."

Caroline: (smiles) "I wouldn't want to be with anyone else."

(They lean forward and share a kiss. After a few moments, the kiss turns passionate. Caroline softly moans in Klaus' mouth. He slides his tongue across her bottom lip, as if demanding access to the inside of her mouth. She immediately opens enough to allow his tongue inside. He devours each and every spot inside as it's clear he doesn't want to leave any spot untouched. Klaus moves his hands down her back until he reaches her ass. He lightly pinches both sides, causing her to moan even harder)

(Klaus breaks free from his lady love and looks at her with lust in his eyes)

Klaus: "I want you so fucking bad right now."

Caroline: (breathes heavily) "I'm yours. I want you inside me. I need you inside me."

(Klaus smiles seductively in response)

***End of Caroline's Dream***

(Caroline's eyes open abruptly and she looks frustrated)

Caroline: (sighs deeply) "Why did it have to end?"

(She rolls on her back and folds her arms)

Caroline: (sighs) "If only that happened in real life. But I don't think it will as Klaus is in New Orleans doing god knows what." (scoffs) "Maybe I need to put my foot down and tell him how I feel. The trouble is, what if he doesn't admit his feelings? I can't win."

(Caroline glances over at Elena, who is still peacefully sleeping)

Caroline: "Maybe it's time to set my pride aside and go to Klaus. The only way I'll know how he truly feels is if I go confront him." (sighs in defeat) "The only problem is, I'll feel like an idiot if I confess my feelings and he doesn't feel the same way."

(Caroline rests her hands over her face and sighs)

Caroline: "Oh, what to do? What to do? What to do?"

(She gets comfortable in bed before sighing in determination)

Caroline: "I'll decide in the morning."

(She closes her eyes and goes back to sleep)

(In New Orleans, Klaus, Elijah, and Rebekah are in the living room. Klaus suspiciously looks at his brother)

Klaus: "What about Tyler?"

Elijah: "I personally think it's nothing, but this one over here..." (briefly looking at Rebekah) "...seems to think you deserve to know."

Rebekah: "Because it affects him."

(Klaus looks between the two before crossing his arms and clears his throat)

Klaus: "I'll be the judge of that. Now, what did Tyler do? I'm not in the mood for mind games."

(Elijah sighs as he rolls his eyes. He really hates being put in this position. He knows damn well if he tells his brother the truth, Klaus will go after Lockwood and the truce will be broken. He had to think quickly as Klaus' patience was decreasing by the second. He faces his brother and speaks)

Elijah: "Tyler came after me."

(Klaus raises his eyebrows in response. He looks at his sister, who nods in response. Rebekah got the hint that Klaus was looking at her to confirm Elijah's confession. Klaus looks at Elijah and folds his arms)

Klaus: (nods) "Go on."

Elijah: (shrugs) "He didn't threaten or hurt me or anything like that."

Klaus: "Okay, then what did he do?"

Elijah: (clear his throat) "He just wanted to talk."

Klaus: (tilts his head) "About what?"

Elijah: (sighs) "He has reason to believe you or people who work for you are after him."

(Klaus looks at his brother weirdly)

Klaus: "Where the hell would he get that? We ended the war. He was free to be with Caroline."

Elijah: "He feels you're going behind his back and that the war is not completely over."

Klaus: (scoffs) "I told the dimwit the truce is set in stone unless he gives me a reason to break it."

(Klaus walks in a circle in a huff as he slides his hands through his hair. Elijah sighs at Rebekah as he clearly felt it was a mistake to reveal everything. Rebekah looks at him in determination as she knew it was the right thing to do. Klaus finally faces his siblings and raises his hands in annoyance)

Klaus: (to Elijah) "Why the fuck would he go to you and not me directly?" (shakes his head) "You have nothing to do with the truce."

Elijah: "Because he has no one to help him and you practically have a whole town of people on your side."

Klaus: (confused) "Tyler has friends in Mystic Falls. I have people here. What difference does it make?"

Elijah: (glares at Klaus) "Are you forgetting that you turned him into a hybrid? No offense, brother, but I don't think he would just get over something like that. And let's not forget the fact that you killed his mother." (raises his eyebrows) "Need I go on?"

Klaus: (angrily) "That's ancient history."

Elijah: "Maybe to you, but not to him. Face it, Klaus, maybe he feels you still need to pay."

(Rebekah looks between the two and offers her two cents)

Rebekah: "Elijah does have a point, Klaus. Granted, Tyler is not perfect, but neither are you. When you go after others, it's a fair game." (shrugs) "What do you expect?"

Klaus: (sneers) "If you're such a fan of Lockwood, why don't you go be with him?"

Rebekah: "I didn't say I liked him, but I see his reasoning."

Elijah: "He didn't come after me." (to Klaus) "Does Lockwood have reason to believe you'd go after him again?"

Klaus: (shakes his head) "No. I have not touched the idiot since the truce." (scoffs) "Doesn't mean it hasn't crossed my mind, though."

(Elijah looks at his younger brother in curiosity)

Elijah: "Why do you say that?"

Klaus: (rolls his eyes) "He had the chance to take it and he blew it."

(Elijah and Rebekah look at each other in confusion, wondering what their brother meant by that. Rebekah faces her brother)

Rebekah: "What do you mean?"

(Before Elijah or Rebekah can ask another question, Klaus groans in frustration as he walks to the liquor table and pours himself a drink of scotch. Elijah and Rebekah sigh deeply as they saw Klaus have another alcoholic drink. Even though Klaus didn't say it or give any hints on the reason he was drinking, Rebekah noticed the only times he drank that particular alcohol was because of Caroline. She wasn't sure if she was 100% correct, but she was determined to find out. Rebekah walks to her brother and can't help the sympathetic look towards him)

Rebekah: "What has the blondie done to you?"

(Klaus turns his head to see his sister with puzzled eyes)

Klaus: "What are you talking about?"

(He focuses on his drink of choice again)

Rebekah: "The only time I see you drink scotch is when you're thinking about Caroline Forbes." (raises her eyebrows) "Am I right?"

(Klaus quickly glances at his sister, but was determined to not let his emotions take over. Rebekah sighs as she continues to face her brother sympathetically)

Rebekah: "You've never come out and said it, brother, but I think you never got over her."

(Klaus looks at Rebekah weirdly)

Klaus: "What the fuck are you talking about?"

Rebekah: "You claim you don't have feelings for her. But then why did you flirt with her in the past?"

Klaus: (defensively) "She flirted, too. Or did you forget?"

Rebekah: (smirks) "You know, usually when two people flirt with each other, it means they're in love or like each other."

(Klaus rolls his eyes in annoyance)

Klaus: "Are you done?"

Rebekah: (smiles lightly) "You know I'm right."

(Klaus growls softly in response, but in reality, yes, he did know she was right. He didn't want to admit it as he knew it was a lost cause. He walks away from his sister before stopping a few feet from her. He raises his hands and shakes his head, almost as if admitting defeat)

Klaus: "It doesn't matter how I feel, Rebekah. The reality is, Tyler and I declared a truce. He was free to be with Caroline as he loves her and she loves him. I don't have a right to stake a claim on her."

Rebekah: "You're forgetting one thing."

(Rebekah walks to her brother until they're face to face)

Klaus: "Oh, yeah? What's that?"

Rebekah: "You two may have ended the war so Tyler could be with her." (shrugs) "But, do you see Tyler with her?" (shakes her head) "No, because he chose revenge over her." (sighs) "Klaus, correct me if I'm wrong, but if Tyler would rather have his revenge over her, doesn't that mean you have a chance with her?"

(Klaus stares at his sister for a long time. As much as he wanted to deny it, he knew she had a point. He sighs deeply before nodding)

Klaus: "Okay, you're right. I do feel something for her. I've always felt something for her. But, there's one problem. There's one obstacle standing in the way."

Rebekah: (confused) "What's that?"

Klaus: "Lockwood. As long as he is in the picture, Caroline will always love him."

**Chapter 8 Done**

**Chapter 9 Preview: 'Rebekah corners Klaus'**

**Thank you for reading. Please review so I know how I'm doing. Anything you'd like to see have happen? I'm open to suggestions. Thanks for the reviews, follows, and favorites! Until next time!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Thank you to ferrylis and TvGirl20 for taking the time to review! I love to hear all your thoughts on this story. I want to improve my writing, so if you feel I can do better, feel free to kindly let me know what you'd like to see have happen. I will do my best to incorporate it in the story. As for the reader (AvalonTheLadyKiller), who wrote a few chapters back (Chapter 5, I think) wondering about some Klaroline action. You will get your wish in the next couple of chapters. I'm only one chapter ahead, but I have plans for Klaroline to finally interact with each other. We will see how it goes shortly. Please take the time to review if you're enjoying the story. Thanks! I don't own the show, but I do own the plot.**

**Title: A Thousand Years **

**Artist: Inspired by the singer Christina Perri **

**Characters: Klaus/Caroline/Tyler/Elena/Rebekah/Elijah**

**Summary: After going thru a bad breakup with Tyler, Caroline vows to stay away from relationships. But will that change when Klaus comes back &amp; admits he's in love with her &amp; wants her back? He's always said he'd never change who he is for anyone. But will he finally decide to change for her? Will she choose him or the ex who comes back to town to claim her again? **

**Chapter 9**

(Rebekah looks at her brother in confusion)

Rebekah: "What does Lockwood have to do with this?"

Klaus: (scoffs) "Don't you get it? I ended the truce with Tyler so he could be with Caroline. What I didn't expect was him being a fucking idiot and continuing this damn war if that's what he is indeed doing. Yet, the fact is she still loves him. Why?" (shakes his head) "I don't know."

Rebekah: "He was her first love." (shakes her head) "But, it doesn't mean they're meant for each other." (seriously) "Klaus, if that arrogant piece of shit doesn't realize what he's doing to her..."

(Rebekah smiles a little and shrugs)

Rebekah: "Maybe it's time for you to step in."

(Klaus looks at his sister suspiciously, wondering what she's getting at)

Klaus: "What are you trying to say, Rebekah?"

Rebekah: (sighs) "Klaus, the fact of the matter is, Tyler had his chance to be with Caroline." (raises her hands) "Do you see him with her?" (shakes her head) "No. Because he's too fucking wrapped up in his own little world." (points at Klaus) "You, on the other hand, I know how you truly feel for her. You have been trying to hide it or deny it or whatever." (chuckles) "Brother, don't you know you can't avoid your feelings from me?"

(Klaus rolls his eyes at her, but he knows she is right. No matter how hard he tries to deny his feelings for the blonde woman, Rebekah can see right through him. She is a royal pain in the ass when she is right. It tends to get annoying+ as well. He shakes his head)

Klaus: "You're something else, sis. I'll give you that."

(He walks past her and goes to the window while she puts her hands on her hips)

Rebekah: "I may be 'something else' as you call it, but you know I'm right." (smirks) "Sisters are always right."

(Klaus folds his arms as he continues to look out the window. A thought comes to him that causes him to turn around and face her. He tilts his head in curiosity)

Klaus: "There is something I've been wondering about."

Rebekah: "What's that?"

Klaus: "At the very beginning of our conversations, you pretty much tried to steer me away from her. And now you are encouraging me to go after her." (shrugs) "What gives? Why the sudden change of attitude?"

(Rebekah sighs as she gestures and attempts to explain herself)

Rebekah: "I know how you truly feel about her, brother. You can try downplaying it all you want. You're in love with Caroline. Yes, you've been with other women before, but I've never seen them affect you the way she does. She makes you feel more emotion about life than the others ever did." (shrugs) "Why did I try steering you away from her in the beginning? Because I know you, Klaus. You tend to let your emotions get to you. If your enemies know your feelings for the blonde, they may try using that to their advantage. You may be a pain in the ass, but you're family. In the end, I want what's best for you."

Klaus: (shrugs) "So, why the change of attitude?"

(She slowly walks to him)

Rebekah: "While I'm worried our enemies will come after you or us if they found out about Caroline...the fact is...you're miserable without her."

Klaus: (puzzled) "Who said I am miserable without her?"

Rebekah: (tilts her head) "Again, I can see right through you, brother. You are able to fool a lot of people." (shakes her head) "I'm not one of them."

(Klaus chuckles as he rubs his hand against his chin before shaking his head)

Klaus: "I never could get anything past you."

Rebekah: (smiles) "Tried and failed." (shrugs) "So, the question is: what are you going to do about Caroline Forbes?"

(Klaus stares at his sister for a long time, as if wondering how to best answer. He sighs deeply and shakes his head)

Klaus: "She's better off without me."

(Rebekah looks at him in disbelief)

Rebekah: "What the fuck? Klaus, I don't understand."

(He raises his head to face the ceiling before looking at her)

Klaus: "Don't you get it, sis? It would never work. Look at my life, my past. My past with women and how I was with them. Do you really think I can change?" (snaps his fingers) "Just like that?"

(Rebekah knows she needs to be tough with him in this case. When it comes to enemies, he is tough as nails. But with Caroline, Rebekah knows where his heart lies. She gently takes his face so they are looking at each other. She looks at him seriously, yet tenderly)

Rebekah: "There's a difference between the person you were before and the person you are now."

Klaus: "Okay, I'll bite. What's the difference?"

Rebekah: "You had no feelings with those women. You were with them for one reason and one reason only: to forget Caroline Forbes. But there is something you need to understand, brother. You may think you can forget about her, but your heart won't let you. Don't fight it. You know you want to be with her."

(Klaus stares at his sister and briefly looks away, but it's clear she has gotten to him)

(The next day at Mystic Falls University, Caroline and Elena are getting ready for the day. Caroline's thoughts are in a daze when she remembers her dream from last night. She sighs and doesn't realize she's putting other things in her backpack that she doesn't need)

Caroline: (exhales deeply) "Shit!"

(Elena turns to face her best friend)

Elena: (somewhat worried) "What's wrong?"

Caroline: (rolls her eyes) "That's what I get for packing my bag at the last minute."

(Elena walks to Caroline and sees what she's taking out and laughs)

Elena: "Um, Caroline, you don't need those books till tomorrow."

Caroline: (glares at Elena) "No shit, Sherlock."

Elena: (clears her throat) "Okay, what's wrong?"

(Caroline looks at Elena weirdly)

Caroline: "Why would anything be wrong?"

Elena: (chuckles) "Because I know you, Care." (smirks) "Besides, you were talking in your sleep last night."

(Caroline looks at her friend with puzzled eyes)

Caroline: "What did I say?"

Elena: (raises her eyebrows &amp; smirks) "Are you sure you want to know? Then again, from the way you're acting, something tells me you remember."

(Caroline's guilty face causes Elena to laugh)

Elena: "Oh, girl. You've got it bad."

Caroline: (defensively) "What's that supposed to mean?"

Elena: (sighs) "You have pretty much admitted you have feelings for Klaus. Why don't you just admit what you know you want to? You love Klaus."

(Caroline tries to play dumb)

Caroline: "What makes you think I'm in love with him?"

Elena: (shakes her head) "Uh-uh. You can fool everyone else, but you know damn well you can't fool me, Caroline Forbes."

(Elena takes Caroline's pillow and hugs it as she smiles)

Elena: "Oh, Klaus. If only it was real. If only the dream was real." 

(Caroline takes the pillow from Elena and throws it on her bed)

Caroline: "Ha-ha. Funny."

Elena: (sighs) "Seriously though, Care. It's obvious you love Klaus." (shrugs) "Why don't you just admit it?"

**Chapter 9 Done**

**Chapter 10 Preview: 'Will Caroline finally admit her feelings?'**

**Thank you for reading. Please review and tell me what you think this update. I'd love to hear your thoughts. Thank you to those who review/follow/favorite. My apologies on any errors you noticed in this chapter. Hope that won't stop you from enjoying the story. Until next time!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Thank you to Rising Phoenix-82 for leaving feedback and to everyone who follows/favorites. I appreciate it. In case you were wondering, I probably should have started this story as a T instead of an M. My apologies on that. I know with M rated stories, there's lot of lemons/hot scenes. I do plan on adding them in this story, but I haven't gotten there yet. I hope I didn't disappoint you when I started this Klaroline story with an M rating instead of a T. I'm not sure how other writers write, but I didn't want to rush things. I assure you, this story will be more M very soon. Any questions, feel free to ask. I don't own TVD, but I do own the plot.**

**Title: A Thousand Years**

**Summary: After going thru a bad breakup with Tyler, Caroline vows to stay away from relationships. But will that change when Klaus comes back &amp; admits he's in love with her &amp; wants her back? He's always said he'd never change who he is for anyone. But will he finally decide to change for her? Will she choose him or the ex who comes back to town to claim her again? **

**Chapter 10**

***New Orleans***

(The next day, Klaus is looking out the window in the study. He flashes back to his conversation with Rebekah. He was tempted to have a drink, but knew that wouldn't solve anything. His sister was right that scotch was his drink of choice when his mind wandered to the blondie. He sighs deeply and folds his arms. He briefly looks down as a million thoughts rush through his head. He needed to stop this. He needed to quit thinking of her. He needed to quit fantasizing about her. He fantasized about sliding his fingers through her hair. He fantasized about feeling his fingers on her flawless skin. He fantasized about kissing her plump red lips. Feeling her bubblegum tongue against his)

(He looks up and stares out the window once again. Something needed to be done. He was sick of torturing himself with his thoughts of Caroline. As much as he wanted to give her space to sort out any feelings that she may have for Tyler Lockwood, the wait was killing him. He couldn't stand Lockwood, yet he knew Caroline loved the bastard. He was beginning to believe Rebekah when she made the comment that Tyler had his chance. Klaus couldn't believe the nerve of the arrogant ass. Tyler had free reigns to be with the object of his affection and what does he do? He abandons Caroline! Klaus made a vow that he would track down the idiot and find out what his problem was. That was the second thing he would do. The first thing he would do...is seeing Caroline)

(He knew Caroline had school during the week, so Klaus decided to go to Mystic Falls Friday night and sort everything out with her. Klaus would find out for sure how Caroline felt towards Tyler and how she felt about him)

(Klaus was a selfish son of a bitch. He knew that. He has always been selfish. Everyone knew that, even Caroline. Funny enough, she didn't seem fazed by it. That surprised him. As much as he wanted to believe that Caroline loved him, wanted to be with him, he didn't know for sure. He hasn't spoken to her in months. He knew she would be even more beautiful. If she truly loved Tyler Lockwood, Klaus would step back. Something told him, though, that Caroline doesn't feel for Tyler what she used to feel)

(Klaus wasn't sure if she had any plans Friday. He could call or text her, but he decided to take a chance and surprise her. She doesn't always like surprises. This time, she would get one. It was Wednesday morning. Two more days to go until he came face to face with the woman he adores. He couldn't wait to see her. He loved her sassy attitude and the way she spoke her mind. He chuckles at the fire inside of her)

(Klaus' thoughts are interrupted when he hears his brother come into the room and speaks)

Elijah: "Penny for your thoughts?"

Klaus: "Just thinking."

(Klaus looks at his brother, who is standing beside him)

Klaus: "I didn't know you cared so much."

Elijah: "I may not always show it, but I do care."

Klaus: "I'm surprised you're still here. I thought you would've gone back by now."

Elijah: "You and Rebekah need me here for now."

Klaus: (rolls his eyes) "I don't need a babysitter."

Elijah: (shakes his head) "No, you don't. But you do need your family here."

Klaus: (curiously) "Why do you say that?"

Elijah: "Between Rebekah thinking she knows everything to you having problems with Lockwood and woman problems..." (smirks) "Something tells me you'll need your big brother."

Klaus: (scoffs) "I can handle both perfectly well, thank you very much."

Elijah: (shrugs) "So, what are you going to do?"

Klaus: "Confront the Neanderthal and tell him if he broke the truce, he's a dead man."

Elijah: (raises his eyebrows) "Ooh, something tells me Caroline won't like that plan too much."

Klaus: "Yeah, well, he's an ass and something tells me she feels the same."

Elijah: "True. She may not feel the same towards him like she does towards you, but I highly doubt she wants the man dead."

Klaus: (sighs annoyingly) "We'll see what happens."

Elijah: (chuckles) "You always did have a problem with other people's opinions."

Klaus: (rolls his eyes) "Are you done?"

Elijah: (clears his throat) "What about Miss Forbes? Your plans for her, I mean."

Klaus: "I'm going to Mystic Falls Friday to see her."

Elijah: "Does she know you're coming?"

Klaus: "Nope."

Elijah: (chuckles) "That should be interesting." (shrugs) "Then again, maybe this way, you two can get everything out in the open."

Klaus: "We shall see."

****Mystic Falls University***

(It is Wednesday early afternoon. Caroline said her goodbye's to her classmates before returning to her dorm. When she gets inside, she is momentarily surprised to already see Elena there)

Caroline: (chuckles) "No wonder I didn't see you anywhere downstairs. You're up here."

Elena: (nods) "Yeah. Class ended early."

(Caroline sets her backpack on her bed and then sits down next to it)

Caroline: "Got any plans for the weekend?"

Elena: "Jeremy said he might stop by. Other than that, nothing major. Why?"

(Elena can see the look on her friends' face, which is a smirk)

Elena: (raises her eyebrows) "But something tells me 'we' have a better idea." (chuckles) "Am I right?"

Caroline: "After that dream you ever so 'kindly' got out of me the other day..."

Elena: (laughs) "You didn't exactly mind sharing it in the end."

Caroline: (glares at Elena) "Anyways..." (smiles) "How would you feel about going on a little road trip with me this weekend? Maybe Saturday?"

(Elena cautiously narrows her eyes at her friend)

Elena: "And do I dare ask what 'our' plans will be?"

Caroline: (smirks) "How would you like to go to New Orleans with me?"

(Elena looks at her friend in shock, which Caroline sees)

Caroline: (innocently) "Why, Elena Gilbert, you look shocked."

Elena: (stutters) "That's one way of putting it." (clears her throat) "What brought this on? The other day, you were practically shy when it came to your feelings for Klaus."

Caroline: "To be honest, I don't completely know how I feel. I care for him, yes." (tilts her head) "I'm starting to believe the feelings I have could be love, but I honestly don't know. I would like to know how he feels about me."

Elena: "What happened to wanting him to make the first move?"

Caroline: (determined) "I've decided it's time we sort out our feelings."

Elena: (nods) "Okay, so why do you need me with you when you go to New Orleans?"

Caroline: (winces) "In case I try chicken out at the last minute."

Elena: (laughs) "You think you will? Something tells me you won't."

Caroline: "With you there, I won't."

Elena: "I'm assuming I won't actually be in the room when you and Klaus talk? No offense, Care, but that's not exactly my cup of tea."

Caroline: (rolls her eyes) "Of course you won't." (shrugs) "I'm sure you can find something to do while I'm talking to him."

Elena: (smirks) "Are you sure talking is all you'll end up doing?"

Caroline: (scoffs) "Shut up! I have no plans in sleeping with him."

Elena: (chuckles) "Famous last words."

(Caroline moans in annoyance and rolls her eyes before facing Elena)

Caroline: "Are you gonna come with me or not?"

Elena: (nods &amp; smiles) "Yes, I will."

Caroline: (nods) "Okay."

Elena: "Hopefully Klaus won't mind the unplanned visit."

Caroline: (smirks) "Something tells me he won't."

**Chapter 10 Done**

**Chapter 11 Preview: 'Will Fantasies hopefully one day become a reality?'**

**Please review if you have a minute. Constructive criticism is allowed, but please don't be rude. Thanks! Until next time!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Thank you to everyone who has reviewed/followed/favorited. I appreciate it. I would love to hear more from you.**

**Title: A Thousand Years**

**Summary: After going thru a bad breakup with Tyler, Caroline vows to stay away from relationships. But will that change when Klaus comes back &amp; admits he's in love with her &amp; wants her back? He's always said he'd never change who he is for anyone. But will he finally decide to change for her? Will she choose him or the ex who comes back to town to claim her again? **

**Chapter 11**

***Friday Morning***

(Klaus was getting a little anxious on his upcoming trip to Mystic Falls University to see Caroline that evening. He was not the type of guy who would normally put his heart on the line. He knew perfectly well if it were any other woman, he wouldn't give her the time of day as it'd be a waste of time. However, he knew Caroline was different. The fire inside of her, her sassiness, the way she spoke her mind...Klaus could go on and on)

(He couldn't believe how soft he was getting towards a woman. His enemies would only be too happy to use the feelings he had for Caroline against him. Rebekah was right on that. Klaus needed to make a decision and stick to it. He did make it, in fact. He was going to surprise her that evening. Despite Rebekah's reservations on it all, Klaus knew she just wanted him to be happy. Klaus knew he would be happy with Caroline. No woman has ever made him feel what Caroline Forbes did. He never considered himself loyal to a woman before. Rebekah was the only exception as they were family. He didn't always like that part, though)

(With Caroline, Klaus found himself smiling like he did in the past. He didn't know how she felt about him. He had feelings for her. That he knew. He has never admitted to anything more than that. He knew when he was finally face to face with her, any hidden feelings he had in the past and present would be revealed. Klaus didn't know if Tyler felt it was a game on who stole the blondie's heart. To Klaus, he would admit his true feelings and if Caroline did feel the same way, he would fight for her. He would show her he was the best man)

(Whenever he was with other women since he met Caroline, he would always picture the blondie's face. Was it selfish? Probably. He didn't fucking care, though. Those are women were just bodies. They meant nothing)

(Klaus was in the mood for a drink. Did he need one? No. Did he want one, though? Badly. He walks to the liquor table and looks at his choices. Bourbon, Whiskey, or Scotch. He didn't know why, but something told him to pick the Scotch. He rolls his eyes in annoyance when he realized why he took the Scotch instead of the other two choices)

Woman: "Because of me."

(Klaus quickly turns around to see Caroline walking towards him)

Klaus: (sighs) "What are you doing here, Caroline?"

(She smirks as she stops in front of him)

Caroline: "You want me here, don't you? I mean, this is your fantasy."

(Klaus turns back around to face the liquor table)

Klaus: "It doesn't matter if I want you here or not, love. You're not real."

(Klaus is caught off-guard when he feels her hands wrap around his chest and slowly feels him. He can't help the slight moan from coming out)

Caroline: (chuckles) "You like that, Klaus? Huh?"

Klaus: (shakes his head) "No."

Caroline: "Bullshit, you don't."

(Caroline leans closer and presses her lips to the side of his neck. She lightly kisses him and when he starts to moan again, she decides to tease him by licking him. He briefly closes his eyes before coming back to reality. He pulls away from her tender touches and turns around to face her. He breathes heavily in frustration)

Klaus: "Enough! You're not real!"

(She doesn't let him walk away. She makes him look her in the eyes)

Caroline: (determined) "Real or not, Klaus, I'm here. I want you to show me what you would do to me if you had the chance. I know you love me."

Klaus: (shakes his head) "I never said that."

Caroline: "It doesn't make it any less real."

Klaus: "Think what you want, Forbes."

Caroline: (seriously) "I know you want me, Klaus. You think I don't see the way you looked at me when we were actually in the same town? Right now, this is as close as we'll get."

(Caroline takes his face in her hands and looks at him confidently)

Caroline: "Take me, Klaus. I know you want to."

(Passion builds up in his eyes. He knew she wasn't real, that it was only a fantasy. Damn it, though, he wanted her. He wanted her more than he's ever wanted anyone else in his entire life. He picks her up, wraps her legs around his waist, and carries her to the couch. He passionately kisses her, which she quickly reciprocates. They moan as they both fight on who's in control. He slides his tongue across her bottom lip. She quickly grants him access. They make sure no spot is untouched as they taste each other)

(He pulls away and takes a much needed breath. He looks at her in expectancy)

Klaus: "What do you want me to do to you, love?"

Caroline: (sultry eyes) "Make love to me."

Klaus: (chuckles confidently) "Your wish is my command."

(Within minutes, they have shed all of their clothing and look at each other in delight)

Klaus: "You are so fucking beautiful when you're naked, love. Has anyone ever told you that?"

(Caroline knew he was referring to Tyler. She smiles sweetly at the man over her)

Caroline: "No one I truly cared about. You complete me, Klaus...not Tyler. It's always been you."

(She takes the opportunity to look at his shaft and can't resist caressing it, causing him to moan)

Caroline: "You are so hard, Klaus."

(She gently squeezes him)

Caroline: "I want you. For so long, I have wanted you."

(She rests her hands on both sides of his cheeks, causing him to feel her gentle touches)

Klaus: "He will never satisfy you, Caroline. Not like I can."

Caroline: (shakes her head) "I don't want to talk about him anymore. He's out of my life...forever. I only want you. Make me yours."

(He places a tender kiss on her lips as he enters her. She closes her eyes so she can picture the great sensations that are going through her body. He pulls out slightly only to enter her again. He hears her moans as he is kissing her neck)

Klaus: (in between kisses) "Am I pleasuring you, my sweet?"

Caroline: (whimpers) "Yes. Please don't stop."

(He decides to pleasure her even further. He places kisses on her mouth before making his way down to her breasts. He takes one nipple in his mouth and nips it. He then sucks on her breast, causing her to moan loudly. He moves on to the next breast and gives it equal attention. When he is done devouring her breasts, he leaves more kisses down her stomach while using his tongue to taste her flesh. He moves himself so he has easier access for his mission)

Klaus: "Open your legs, my love."

(She immediately complies and whimpers softly at what he is about to do. He rests his arms under her thighs and smiles in confidence)

Klaus: "Are you ready for me to rock your world?"

Caroline: (heavily panting) "Yes."

Klaus: "I want you to watch what I'm about to do to you, Caroline."

(She continues to breathe heavily in anticipation. Klaus starts to kiss her clitoris before licking her. She tilts her head back as she groans. He glances at her and softly demands)

Klaus: "I want you to watch me, Care. I want you to see me pleasuring you."

(Caroline watches as he begins licking her again. When he slides his tongue inside her, she moans loudly. She can't resist the urge to place her hands on his head and pull his hair)

Caroline: "Oh, Klaus! Yes!"

(She gasps in ecstasy when he begins sucking her)

Caroline: "Oh, my god, Klaus! Don't stop!"

(She begins pulling his hair. She tries not to pull hard, but the way he is making her feel right now, she doesn't fucking care. Klaus doesn't seem to notice as he continues sucking on her clit. She moves her legs slightly, but he keeps her in place while continuing going down on her. She looks at him and smiles slightly as she never wanted the feeling to end)

Caroline: (groans) "I'm going to come, Klaus."

(Her words don't seem to faze him. Moments later, she screams his name in ecstasy. He licks her until she is clean and then crawls back to her so they are face to face)

Klaus: "Was that everything you hoped it would be?"

Caroline: (sighs happily) "Everything and more."

Klaus: (smiles) "I love you, my sweet Caroline."

Caroline: (smiles) "I love you, too. Always and forever."

(Klaus quickly shakes his head and blinks a few times as he checks his surroundings. He didn't want to admit that everything was all a fantasy)

Klaus: (sighs in frustration) "If I have it my way, it will come true. Tonight my dear, we will finally meet again."

***Mystic Falls University***

Elena: "So, are you excited for tomorrow?"

Caroline: "I'm ready to get everything out in the open. Our feelings for each other, whatever they are, and any issues we may have."

Elena: "You mean 'Tyler issues'?" (tilts her head) "Has he tried to contact you since the day he called you, convincing you he was in danger by Klaus?"

Caroline: (shakes her head) "No." (sighs) "I'm not sure how I would feel if Tyler came back into the picture right now. I haven't seen him in months."

Elena: (raises her eyebrows) "You haven't seen Klaus in months, either."

Caroline: (sighs) "I wish I knew what to do, Elena."

(Elena looks at her friend with a serious face)

Elena: "Are you telling me that if Klaus came to you right now and confessed his true feelings for you, you wouldn't know what to say?"

Caroline: (sighs softly) "I'm afraid I'll get rejected if I admit mine and he doesn't admit his."

Elena: "You know damn well if Tyler truly loved you, he would have picked you over the fucking 'revenge' as he calls it. He is taking you for granted, Care."

Caroline: (nods) "That's true."

Elena: (sighs) "It is your decision in the end. But I will say this...right now, I'm more of a Klaus fan than I am Tyler's."

(Caroline can't help the smile from forming. She looks at her best friend and nods)

Caroline: "Right now, I'm a Klaus fan, too. I hope I never see Tyler again."

**Chapter 11 Done**

**Chapter 12 Preview: 'Klaus and Caroline come face to face'**

**Thanks for reading. Please review/follow/favorite and let me know what you think! I would love to hear from you, but please, don't be mean. Until next time! Merry Christmas!**


End file.
